If Dreams Could Rise
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: The Disease has spread worldwide and destroyed the ability of over half the population to get pregnant. A group known as the SISC is collecting fertile men and women for breeding purposes. However, some of those subjects have other plans. WARNING: Mpreg, violence, suggestive themes, etc.
1. Reminisce Ice

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, crazy people, ect.**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been nearly 3 years since the Disease spread throughout the world, starting in Scotland. It traveled all through Europe, and eventually it was recorded in every country worldwide.

Many people feared that it would kill people off, but it instead did worse. It destroyed the fertility of many men and women. In fact, less than half of the world's population was able to reproduce. This caused an uproar, dreading that humans would die out soon.

But then came the SISC (Scientist In Search of a Cure). They did as their name suggested, they began doing research and experiments for a cure to the Disease. However, they also began collecting fertile people, or fecunds, as they were called. They promised that it was "for the sake of the world". But inside the walls of their buildings, pain was something that none of the subjects went without.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Observing Entry #27:_

_It appears as though our efforts are paying off, after all. Out of 87, 63 fecunds are expecting. We have paired our subjects so that their offspring will hopefully have good genes and survival chances._

_However, the 24 remaining fecunds have yet to show signs of pregnancy. It has been decided that while some will be allowed a bit more time, others will be separated from their partners ASAP._

_The main concern is that the fertile population outside is shrinking faster than we can keep up. We are still determined to find a cure, which will take time. In that time, the breeding plan must continue._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Are they still watching?" Emil asked, looking up the Turk standing before him in the dull gray room.

"Yeah," Sadiq said, making a look of disgust, "It's like they think we're gonna be like animals and just do it."

Emil sighed, hugging his knees to his chest tighter. He wished that his test results for fertility hadn't come back positive. That he hadn't been pried out of his brother's arms and shoved into a van. He still had the horrible image of Lukas and Matthias being beaten mercilessly when they tried to get him back. When he woke up in what looked and smelled like a hospital room, he had immediately called for them. His heart had shattered, and his stomach dropped when a doctor informed him that they were either badly injured or dead. And not a single sign of sympathy was his the doctor's eyes.

Four days ago, he'd been put inside this plain room, along with Sadiq. At first, he refused to talk to the Turk, but eventually warmed up by the end of the first day. It was hard not to, when the older man made such an effort to make him talk. Neither of them liked it at the SISC Buildings. The guards were horrible men that enjoyed leering over fecunds, and beating stallions. It would either be freezing or sweltering most of the time. And the scientists themselves proved to be either insane or reckless.

"What do you think they'll do if we don't?" the Nordic teenager asked, not bothering to shy away when Sadiq plopped down beside him.

"Separate us most likely, put you with a stallion that won't be too gentle or patient. And have someone beat the shit outta me for not doing what they wanted." Sadiq said with a distasteful expression. The scientist had taken away his mask on the second day, thinking it was scaring Emil.

"I wish I could just fly away from this place, like a puffin." Emil said, remembering his pet that had been left at his home. He hoped that the bird had managed to get outside and find food somehow.

Sadiq gave him a sideways glance, "Actually, me and some others are planning something along those lines."

This caught Emil's attention, and he sat up straight, looking his elder in the eye. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"An escape plan is what I mean. What, you'd like to join?" Sadiq asked.

Emil turn towards him fully and clasped his hands together, "Yes! Please, yes! I hate it here!"

"Alright, calm down, they might turn on the volume if they get suspicious!" the Turk said. They were lucky that the observers hadn't done so already.

Luckily, Emil had always been one to listen well, and mellowed down his excitement. But the pleading gleam remained in his twilight-colored eyes.

"Are you hundred-percent sure? If the plan fails, there'd be some pretty bad consequences." Sadiq warned, almost like he was daring the younger man.

Emil nodded without so much as a moment's hesitation, "Yes. I'm absolutely sure."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: There's the first chapter. This came to me in a dream, and I had to make it. So here is some info about this fic:**

**It is completely normal for men to get pregnant here. (Unlike lame reality)**

**In the SISC, they pair a stallion and fecund by their genes and qualities. (Determination, speed, ect.)**

**The pair are given time to "do the job" while under silent surveillance. But if they do not progress within 3 weeks,** **they are separated and paired with another. If the fecund becomes pregnant, the stallion may be permitted to remain with them until birth.**

**Speech:**

**Stallion = The "male" of the pairing.**

**Fecund = The "female" of the pairing.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Feelings to Plan

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sadiq walked down the long, white hall with a calm demeanor. But it was only a facade to delude those around him. On the inside, however, his heart was doing somersaults.

At first when he had brought up the plan with Emil, he feared the teenager would reject the idea for some reason unknown. The moment the Icelander said the word _'yes'_, relief had flooded throughout his entire being. Along with the fact that his hopes got higher. The hope that Emil might actually come to like him more than a friend, since he himself already felt that way.

When he'd first been told that he would be paired with an Icelandic teenager, he thought it'd be a pain. But the moment he set his eyes on the small form, it was like Cupid's arrow had struck him. Four days later, the Turk was pretty convinced that that may have been true.

He mentally slapped himself when he stepped outside. Now was not the time to be reminiscing. He made his way carefully towards a wall that looked like a metal picket fence. Checking back to his memory, he looked for a small, barely noticable _"X"_ that had been written months ago. The _"X"_ marked where part of the wall was not armed with an alarm, broken.

"Yes!" he whispered victoriously when he spotted it. Reaching out a hand, he gently pressed on the wall. Immediately, it opened much like a door. Sadiq walked through without hesitation, making sure to securely close the wall behind him. Ahead, was nothing but the darkness of the forest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone looked up when the door opened, only to reveal a familiar Turk.

"So you decided to show up?" Gilbert asked when Sadiq entered the beat-up cabin.

"Speak for yourself, you haven't been here since two weeks ago." Sadiq said, sitting down beside the loud albino.

The group was made only of stallions. Although each of their fecunds were also part of the plan, they were almost never allowed out of their rooms. Much like a grounded child.

"Qu'et, w''ve g't w'rk t' do." Berwald said with his usual glare, though the Swede never meant any harm.

Antonio suddenly sat up, "Hey, Berwald, I heard that you're going to be separated from Tino. Why so?"

Well, that was surprising news. A pair is only separated if they fail to _(ahem)_ "do it", or when the fecund was pregnant and the stallion was violent. Tino was eight months pregnant, and Berwald would sooner put his hand in a box of scorpions than harm the Finn.

"D'n't w'nna t'lk 'bout 't." Berwald said with a small glint of remorse in his jade eyes.

"Wait, does this mean they'll be separating others?! I'll kill anyone who tries to take mein Birdie!" Gilbert said, slamming his hands down on the table. His outburst was followed by murmurs of agreement, even Heracles, who had woken up at some point.

The albino's brother, Ludwing, then said, "Stop being so loud. What if someone heard you?"

"Who would hear me way out here? Anyway, you're loud sometimes!" Gilbert said, though he did tone down his voice a bit.

"Alright, enough gossip, girls. Like the Lutheran said, we've got work to do." Sadiq said, "But first I want to say that Emil has decided to join in."

Heracles said with a bored tone, "Hypocrite."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Sorry these are short, I'm just a bit tired is all. Me needs a Heath Bar boost! Yay English toffee!**

**Now, the fact that Turkey said Lutheran to refer to Sweden, is because about 87% of Sweden's population are Lutheran. (I have no idea what that is, can someone explain?)**

**Yes, Turkey likes Iceland. We'll see how that does later.**

**Next chapter will be switching to Sweden and Finland, okay?**

**I forgot to list the pairings that will be in the story. They are (so far) TurkIce, SuFin, GerIta, Spamano, Giripan, and PruCan.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! *Begs on her knees* I have not had a single review on any of my stories in forever!**


	3. Separation Unwanted

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tino looked down at his swollen stomach with a small smile. You'd think that after being trapped inside the walls of the SISC for nearly two years would make him bitter. While, in fact, the only ones he was really upset with was the SISC themselves. Especially since a few days ago.

**_*Flashback*_**

_The Finn nearly had a heart-attack when the heavy metal doors of the gray room burst open. In came a brutish-looking guard. From the look on the guard's face, Tino became uneased at once. He knew all too well that guards would take any chance to get at a fecund. And Berwald wasn't there at the moment._

_Tino moved to a corner in the room, trying to create a distance between him and the guard. The guard sneered at him._

_"Come on now, I'm not gonna hurt you. Much." he began walking closer._

_Tino wrapped his arms around his stomach instinctively and held his ground. He also knew that guards didn't hesitate to kick pregnant bellies after witnessing such an act. Almost like how a male bear kills cubs in order to have his way with the mother. Tino narrowed his amethyst eyes, like that was going to happen without a fight._

_"Aw, you're acting tough! That makes you even cuter! I can't wait to break that spirit of yours." the guard said, grabbing a fist-full of Tino's hair._

_"No! Auttakaa! Auttakaa!" the Finn cried desperately. He moved his hands to clutch at the guard's arm, trying to pry him off. The guard gave a strong kick to Tino's leg. The result was a loud, pained scream._

_The guard sneered again, "You're gonna be screamin' like that more soon enough!"_

_Neither the guard or the crying Finn noticed a tall Swede enter the room. That was, until the guard was yanked away from Tino and pinned against the nearest wall._

_"D'n't t'uch my F'nn!" Berwald said, then punched the guard, effectively knocking him out. The intimidating Swede then turned to check Tino for injury._

_Before Tino could get out a 'thank-you', more people walked into the room. Three observers. No doubt they had seen the entire scenario. That was the thing. The SISC didn't really care about the well-being of their subjects unless a child was in trouble._

_"Berwald Oxenstierna, please step away from the fecund." one of the observers said with a tense voice. The other two observers were moving the unconscious guard out of the room._

_Reluctantly, Berwald did so. But only moved a foot or two away._

_"Good. It is unfortunate to inform you that you two will be separated soon, since Berwald has shown a deal of aggression. Better safe than sorry. For the meantime, save your anger." the observer said before walking out to join the other two. The doors closed with a loud bang, making Tino jump._

_After a long moment, Berwald helped Tino to his feet and they both sat down on the single bed. A couple minutes of silence passed as Tino let his partner stroke his hair softly. He finally decided to break the ice._

_"Thank you, Berwald. I owe you." he said._

_"Yoo d'n't 'we m' 'nyth'ng. J'st s't h're w'th m'." Berwald replied. One of his large hands settled on the Finn's belly. A kick was delivered almost instantly._

_Tino smiled softly, "The baby knows its daddy."_

_Berwald only nodded._

**_*End Flashback*_**

Tino sighed at the memory. From what he'd been told (which wasn't much), Berwald was going to be separated from him tomarrow. And then he'd be left alone until the baby was born next month.

"I don't want to lose either of you." he said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He knew that once the baby was born, the SISC would most likely take it away from Tino and give it to surrogate parents. No one thought that a fecund could raise their own children. They could only make them.

Behind him, Berwald began to stur in his sleep. It was still nighttime, which could be determined by a very small window. The Swede opened his eyes at the sound of Tino's sobbing.

"T'no? Why 're ya cryin'?" he asked, sitting up.

The smaller male tried to quiet himself, "Sorry. I'm just a little upset is all."

Berwald stared at him for a moment, then pulled Tino into his arms.

"D'n't w'rry. Th' pl'n's c'min' t'gether." he said reassuringly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: In case you didn't catch the hint, Tino has actually had another child before. Just not with Berwald. The SISC actually take the child away once it's born, that way the fecund can go back to making babies faster.**

**Translations:**

**Auttakaa! (Finnish) - Help!**

**Please review!**

**I'd like to thank Chin-Mae or Cryers-Chan 3 for being my very first reviewer!**

**I'd also thank my followers: Californiathemeltingpot, Leona 'Jay' Jasmin, Stomei97, Chin-Mae or Cryers-Chan 3, and shawzie. **

**And my favoriters: Chin-Mae or Cryers-Chan 3, Leona 'Jay' Jasmin, and Estella Tweak.**


	4. Two Sorellas

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**Warning: Birth scene.**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Feliciano screamed loudly. He had been told that birth was painful, but would have never guessed how bad it'd really be. At first, it was not actually pain, but more like stinging. Then the contractions started. By time the Italian was brought into a birth room, doctors could already spot the soon-to-be-born baby's head.

"Easy now, Feliciano. We need to to be as calm as possible if we're going to get those babies out." a doctor said with a false calming tone. Yes, as it was realized months earlier, the Italian was having twins. When the second fetus was first spotted, the SISC doctors and scientists were elated. Very rarely did twins ever come as a result of breeding. Now, Feliciano felt happy too, just not at the moment.

Instead of calming, the mother-to-be screamed again and tears began rolling down his cheeks. He'd never really been able to handle pain anyways.

"Please, you must listen to our directions. You are already fully dilated. All you must do is calm down and push when you are told. Do you comprehend?" the same doctor asked. Why did all the doctors seem to talk as though they were robots? Perhaps it was better than the observers ho talked to fecunds as though they were stupid animals.

Deciding it'd be best to listen, the Italian willed himself to mellow down. His breathing was still heavy and a bit shallow, though. The doctor, satisfied, walked off to another part of the room.

When the command to 'push' came, Feliciano screamed once more. The first infant was coming out head-first. Its shoulders spread its mother agonizingly wide. That pain lasted until the baby was released fully in a bloody, crying mess.

A few minutes passed with the only sound coming from chittering nurses, machines, and a whining newborn. When Feliciano let out another cry, it was clear that the second baby was ready to make its debut.

"Che cosa ho fatto per meritarmi questo?!" he asked to no one in particular. Not that any of the people around him could understand or care.

Thankfully, the next one didn't take as long as its twin. In fact, within only ten minutes, it was over. While the exhausted Italian caught his breath, doctors and nurses tended to the arrivals. Said infants continued to cry as they were cleaned, weighed, and measured. Once that was done, a nurse took the now swaddled babies to their mother.

That was one luxury that fecunds were allowed. Though their children would be taken away, they were given time to name and wean them. Four months.

Two other nurses stood nearby with clipboards, writing down information. They looked up at Feliciano expectantly. However, he was too busy soothing the babies' cries, which were now reduced to whimpers.

Finally, one of the impatient nurses spoke, "Their names?"

Feliciano tilted his head and looked back down at his children. Both were girls. One had light-brown hair with barely noticable streaks of blonde and azure eyes. The other had the same colored hair, plus a curl just like her mother's, and honey-colored eyes. Feliciano smiled, admiring his beautiful girls.

"Ve~ the one with blue eyes is Mariabella, and her sorella is Sistine." he decided.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

A day later, Feliciano found himself in a stark white room, much different than the gray one he'd spent about eleven months in with his partner.

He frowned. Why couldn't Ludwing be allowed inside the white room? An observer had said something about the German being 'dangerous to the infants'. That wasn't true!

Throughout the Italian's entire pregnancy, Ludwing had been nothing but kind and gentle. Once Feliciano had even woken from a siesta to find Ludwing talking to the unborn babies.

Surely the observers had seen that tenderness, so why did they think he could pose any sort of threat to Mariabella and Sistine?

Feliciano picked up his precious babies, "You know, your padre would really like to see you two. Do you want to know what he's like?"

Mariabella let out a coo in response. Sistine only stared at her mother with what seemed like confusion. Feliciano decided to take that as a 'yes'.

"Well, first off, he's German. He's really strong and sometimes really serious. His eyes are blue like yours, Maria. But their also sharp like yours, Sistine. His hair is blonde, and usually slicked back. He's also really nice and caring, too! Ve~ I miss him..." the Italian said with a sad smile.

The two infants were able to sense their mother's sadness. In turn, they began whimpering. While Sistine did not escalate, the older twin started all-out crying.

"Oh no! Don't cry, I miei pargoli!" Feliciano craddled them slowly, and made 'shh-ing' noises. It seemed to work, as they calmed down.

"There we go. Ve~, Mamma is sorry for making you upset? Am I forgiven?" the Italian asked.

The babies reached out to touch his cheeks. Feliciano once again took the response as a 'yes'.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I don't know that much about birth (only a teenager), so I'm sorry I couldn't write a better scene. Anyway, Mariabella and Sistine are my OC's for Venice and Florence.**

**Now, please don't get on me because Feli isn't all ditzy. I honestly think he's smart, but just doesn't choose to act like it. And he's a bit naïve.**

**Translations:**

**Che cosa ho fatto per meritarmi questo?! (Italian) - What have I done to deserve this?!**

**Sorella. (Italian) - Sister.**

**Siesta. (Italian) - Nap.**

**I miei pargoli. (Italian) - My little babies.**

**Padre. (Italian) - Father.**

**Mamma. (Italian) - Mother.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you do, you get a brownie! (I make awesome brownies in my family and friends' opinions)**


	5. Albino to Maple

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Let go, eh." Matthew said as he tried to pry the self-proclaimed Prussian off of him. Unfortunately, the albino had a very good grip as he kinda-forcibly held the Canadian.

"Aw, come on, Birdie! Why don't you ever want to cuddle afterwards?" Gilbert asked, looking down at the blushing blonde.  
Matthew gave him somewhat of a glare, "Because, the SISC doesn't want bonds being formed, remember? If they see any type of affection during breeding, they'll separate us for sure."

That was true. And for obvious reasons. If a bond were to be formed before conception, the two would fight when they were to be separated. While during pregnancy, shows of affection were acceptable. Much better than violence. And the SISC could easily separate them with the excuse of the fecund giving birth.

"Oh. Yeah.." Gilbert faltered as he let his partner free. Matthew sighed and scooted a bit away for safety. They both had a hatred for the SISC. Outside of the prison that was the Buildings, they'd be able to show each other affection without the worry of being separated. But hopefully, if the plan took it's course correctly, they'd be free to do such one day.

"Did you have to tear my shirt?" Matthew asked as he held up the ruined white button-up. It had been torn nearly in half.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Gilbert gave his unusual laugh. "Kesesesese! I guess I was a little too excited. But hey, same can be said for you." he said, revealing his own torn shirt. Five buttons had flown off to who-cares-where.

The North American's cheeks became dusted with pink, "Did I really do that?"

"Yeah. Thanks to those perverts, always putting a damn aphrodisiac in everyone's food." Gilbert said. His scarlet eyes had gone temporarily dark with loathe at the mention of the SISC. If they had been strangers, Matthew would have been worried for his safety. But they'd actually known each other since highschool.

Deciding to change to subject, Matthew asked how the albino's brother was doing. If a fecund ever wanted to gain much information, they had to do so through stallions or other fecunds.

"Not well. He's worrying constantly over Feli, if he could be hurt. Even though he knows that the SISC wouldn't dare hurt a new mother. At least he's doing better than Berwald. That guy is even more silent than he was before!" Gilbert informed, with a hint of concern in his tone.

Matthew sighed and looked down at his hands, "That's not right. I can't wait for this to be over."

Gilbert leaned forward and embraced the Canadian. "It will be soon." he assured.

"Gilbert, the observers, remember?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Short chapter is short. Sorry guys, I ran outta super-good-idea juice. Gotta make a trip to Wal-Mart. **

**Yes, the SISC will put aphrodisiacs in the food of fecunds and stallions. How else would they get babies out of them without "drastic" measures?**

**Only two more introduction chapters, and then we can really get into it! Yeah, baby!**

**If anyone has an idea to offer for future chapters, I'm all ears!**

**Please review! Those are the only things that can save me from the voices... O_O**


	6. Cats

**Disclaimer: The world in which Hetalia is mine, is my dreams. TT^TT**

**Bonus: Includes nekotalia and fem!cat!Japan.**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Kiku woke that morning, he'd had a slight inner panic. Normally, the spot next to him would be taken by a rather supine Grecian. But that morning, it was empty.

There was no way that Heracles had woken early, considering he prefered to sleep late. The only reason he really stayed awake during the afternoon was because of drugs put in his food that acted much like an energy drink. So where was he?

"Heracles-san? Are you in here?" Kiku asked, only letting a tiny bit of distress into his tone. It was then that he noticed a faint snoring coming from near the bed.

The Asian man carefully leaned over to look at the side of the bed. Lo and behold, there lay Heracles on the floor, asleep.

'He must have fallen off at some point in the night and did not wake up.' Kiku figured. It amused him a little. How the Greek man was the only person he'd ever known that could sleep though seemingly anything. Perhaps even a typhoon.

Deciding that he couldn't leave him there, Kiku reached down and gently patted his arm. It didn't do much, so he began shaking him, and saying his name. The second try worked, as the sleeping man started to wake up. His eyes slowly opened, and for a moment he seemed confused as to where he was.

"Kiku, why am I on the floor? And why did you wake me up? I was dreaming about being a cat." Heracles said as he sat up leisurely.

"I believe you fell from bed at some time, and I didn't want to leave you there." Kiku replied, deciding not to comment on the Grecian's dream. He'd read somewhere that Greece had many stray cats, so he supposed that was why Heracles liked them so much.

Speaking of cats, two of the felines happened to claw out from under the bed. One was white and gray, with an odd heart-like shape on his left flank. The other was black and white, and a bit smaller than her companion.

"Hello Socrates and Midori. Did you sleep well?" Heracles asked as he stroked both cats. The black and white one, Midori, eventually got bored and jumped onto the bed to sit beside Kiku. The Japanese man gently scratched her head, making the cat purr contently.

"I wonder why the observers haven't noticed them yet." Kiku said as he watched Socrates leap onto Heracles' shoulder without slipping. Amazing how cats always had such good balance.

Heracles made no move to remove the cat from his head as he replied, "Maybe they're too small to notice. Or the observers don't care. Either way, I'm happy with them here."

"What's she doing?" Kiku asked, his attention brought down to Midori. He had started petting her lower back, and the cat raised her rear almost eagerly and moved her tail aside. She meowed twice, expectantly.

Before Heracles could answer, Socrates was suddenly on the bed. He sniffed Midori, cautiously approaching her raised backside. Then, without warning, jumped onto her back. It was at that moment that Kiku caught on, a blush spreading across his face.

"Something tells me she's in heat." Heracles said with an amused glint in his eyes, "There'll be kittens soon. Maybe the baby will like them."

At that, Kiku glanced down at his abdomen. There was a small rounding in it, since he was only four months pregnant. This was his first time experiencing pregnancy, unlike many other fecunds in the compound. Despite having a five-month wait, he was dreading birth, since he'd heard a few horror stories about it. In some cases, it was said that first-timers died in the process. Their children given to another fecund that had recently given birth, in order to be fed and weaned.

Suddenly, he began to hear his name being said. The Japanese man looked up, "Ah, Heracles-san. I am sorry for not hearing you at first. What was it that you said?"

"I was just asking what you thought. About the baby liking the kittens once he's born. You know, after we get out of here." Heracles said, not irritated at all.

"Oh, I think that would be nice. Then, of course, he'd be like you. Followed around by cats everywhere." Kiku said.

Heracles, seeming okay with the answer, got up. Only then to plop onto the bed, successfully making Socrates and Midori stop grooming themselves. Kiku had little time to react before the taller man took him into his arms and laid down. The two cats had quickly moved to avoid being squished, and decided to settle at the foot of the bed.

"Let's take a nap." Heracles suggested, having already closed his eyes.

Kiku made a short and small attempt to escape from the Grecian's hold, "But Heracles-san, we just woke up!" No reply. Heracles as already asleep.

It was going to be a long wait.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Okay, there was your Giripan. Next chapter will be Spamano.**

**Well, I can't post this right now, since my internet has decided not to work. So I'm just gonna tell you when this was finished. November 21, 2013. 4:19 pm (Eastern Time), or 16:19:00.**

**I'm going to be starting up a new story for the Warriors (Cats) series. I've actually been struck by that certain plot-bunny multiple times for two months now. If anyone is interested, please read it.**

**Please review! Or else I shall tell Russia that you wish to "become one" with him!**


	7. Just Not Now

**Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm afraid that we have, yet another, disappointment. Lovino is still not pregnant." the doctor stated as he pulled off his gloves. Sellberg was his name, as it had been practically burned into Lovino's memory since he first arrived eleven months ago.

The three nurses and one scientist behind Sellberg all sighed in unison. Lovino had gotten used to their disappointment over time, and he really didn't care.

"Can I put my pants back on, bastard? Or are you still not done prodding your cold-ass fingers in me?" the Italian asked with irritability. Sellberg nodded, not looking away from his clipboard. Once Lovino's pants were on, though, he looked up.

"You have been placed with so many partners that it's ridiculous, and you have only just allowed Antonio to breed you. Are you that picky, or are you not as fertile as we thought?" the question wasn't really meant to be answered, it was actually more rhetorical.

Lovino wanted to snap at the doctor and say that they were fortunate that he'd even let Antonio touch him in the first place. That he was just as fertile as his brother (as proven by their test results). And that it wouldn't matter soon because the plan was coming along great (which was what he learned from his Spanish partner). But, he remained quiet. It was no use even bothering to really talk to any of the SISC when you were a fecund. They would think of whatever a fecund said as unimportant, or give a response that sounded as though it were scripted.

"A guard is waiting outside to escort you back to your room. And please, do not harm this one as you did the last." Sellberg said in dismissal.

'Hey! That guard had it coming', Lovino retorted silently. The man had tried to touch the Italian lewdly, so it was only natural to give him a bloody nose.

Still, he huffed and walked out of the room. When he saw his escort, a small smile of recognition curved his lips. It was Alekos, the only guard that he knew he could actually trust. Why? Because the Cypriot was actually helping with the plan.

"Hello, Lovino. Are you ready to go?" Alekos asked mechanically. The guy couldn't just act friendly towards the Italian fecund. Lovino nodded, replacing the smile with a scowl to lower the chance of suspicion.

As they walked, they did so in silence, though there was still communication between glances at each other.

_"You okay?"_ Alekos asked with his eyes.

Lovino blinked slowly, _"Yeah."_

_"You pregnant?"_

_"No!"_

They reached the heavy door that lead into Lovino and Antonio's room. Just as they did so, the door opened and Lovino was pulled inside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lovino crossed his arms, "Dammit, tomato-bastard, why the hell did you do that?"

"I wanted to get you away from that guard. You remember last time." the Spaniard in front of him said. Did everyone happen to memorize that day?

"Well, if you had paid attention, you would have realized that that was Alekos. Not some perverted bastard." Lovino snapped at him. He turned and went to sit down on their bed. Not a minute later, a larger weight sunk down beside him.

Antonio's eyes were wide with curiosity. "Is that so? Did he say anything to you?" he asked.

"No." Lovino replied, not wanting to say anything about the short, silent conversation.

"Oh," Antonio said with a hint of disappointment, "How was the appointment then? Did they make you uncomfortable?"

The Italian gave his partner a sarcastic look to match his tone, "No, I felt perfectly comfortable with the medical-bastard's fingers up my ass."

He laid back on the bed, stretching, and then going limp as he stared up at the ceiling that no doubt held cameras. A shudder threatened to run through his body at the thought of always being watched. It was creepy to think about how those observers had no doubt seen him and Antonio during more...intimate times.

"Lovi, do you even want to have kids?" Antonio asked quietly.

"First, don't call me that. Second, that was really random. Third,...yes. Just not here," Lovino said, still looking at the ceiling, "I would never forgive myself if I did."

The Spaniard looked at him, "Why's that, Lovi?"

"Because, bastard, they'd be taken away as soon as they were weaned. Put into the arms of people who can't love them the way I would. And they'd find out eventually, that their mother is trapped in some sort of screwed-up brothel. Maybe they'd be fertile, too. Then they'd be forced to be like me. Like every other fecund here. A prisoner, otherwise known as a slut to the world."

There was a very long silence. Lovino remained still as his words sunk in. They were true. Every single child born within the compound were thrusted into the care of complete strangers. And their mothers could do nothing but watch as their babies were taken away, some would cry for hours on end. Nothing like the tears of a broken-hearted mother, something the SISC couldn't care less about.

It a sudden movement, Lovino found himself in Antonio's arms.

"Please, Lovi, never say stuff like that again. It makes me sad. And I can tell that it makes you sad, too. You're crying." Antonio said with his nose in the crook of Lovino's neck.

At the mention, Lovino realized that he was, in fact, crying. And quite heavily at that. When had the first tear rolled down his cheek? And how did he not notice it?

"I want to have kids. Your kids, Antonio. I really do. I just can't do it here. I don't want to face the pain of losing a child. I'm afraid." Lovino whispered as he tried to calm his own tears. His head was beginning to hurt from the crying.

"And you won't. I cross my heart and swear to die, I won't let you feel that pain, Lovi. We'll get out of here soon." Antonio promised.

Lovino had finally stopped crying, and he closed his eyes for a moment. Wishing that he could relish the Spaniard's comforting warmth for as long as he wished. But they had to let go of each other before the observers sent someone to do it for them, permanently.

"Alright, let go, bastard. We can't have one of those perverts coming in here." the Italian said, nudging Antonio into letting him go.

A very familiar idiotic smile was on the Spanish man's face, "Okay, Lovi! I'm glad that that sad moment is over. I don't like it when you cry, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Never tell anyone, or I'll be forced to castrate you with a spoon." Lovino said, in a good-natured way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Introductory chapters are finally done! I hope y'all liked the fluff in this chapter!**

**I get head-aches from crying really easily. Does anyone else?**

**My internet refuses to work! Me is so sad! But, some guys are coming over to hopefully fix it tomorrow. I'm going to type up as many chapters as possible to make up for my absence. It is currently 8:07 (Eastern time), or 20:07:00.**

**There is a button titled 'post review' that is calling your name. You know you want to click it.**


	8. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The old cabin seemed a bit more crowded with an extra man inside. This was one of the rare occasions when Alekos actually joined them. And even though he'd always miss about five meetings in a row, the Cypriot seemed to know what had gone on in his absence. And as usual, he sat as far as he could from Sadiq. It was unclear on why he wasn't very fond of the Turk, but it wasn't questioned either.

Berwald sat in silence beside Alekos and Gilbert. He had not said any more than three words or less in every one of his sentences since his separation from Tino. At least he was willing to come to the meeting at all, which was good.

Ludwing was almost the same. He was quiet, but his eyes were full of anxiousness. Without a doubt, it was over what could be happening to his precious Italian in his mind.

The others were a bit uncomfortable in the current atmosphere. It was Gilbert, who took it upon himself to speak first.

"The awesome me thinks it would be good if we got everything off our chests before starting. Or at least as much as possible. Alekos, you've gathered info, right?" the albino asked. Said guard nodded.

It was Ludwing who jumped at the opportunity first. "What has happened to Feli in the passed two weeks? And our children?" he asked with worry in his tone.

"Feliciano is fine. Though he appears to be saddened by your absence, he's doing well. As for the kids, they're healthy and happy. From what I've learned, their names are Mariabella and Sistine. And they're a perfect mix of you two." Alekos answered. Though his tone was leveled, like he'd been taught to speak by the SISC, there was an evident happiness in his eyes. Happiness for being able to bring the good news.

The information seemed to instantly calm the German's nerves and he sat down. There was a proud expression on his face. No doubt for his progany and partner.

"H'w 's T'no?" Berwald asked just loudly enough to be heard. His jade gaze was burning into Alekos for an answer.

"He's faring well. Despite being upset about the separation, he has remained strong. The observers turned on the volume, though. So now they hear just about everything he says. He talks to the baby all the time, apparently. Mostly about what it's like outside and how happy he'll be once the child is born, and about you. He's lonely in there all by himself." the Cypriot said.

Berwald nodded, his mood brightening a bit. He sat up a bit straighter and casted a grateful look towards Alekos. The other blinked in some sort of silent acknowledgement.

"Alright then, now that that's done, let's get to work." Gilbert said, placing his right fist firmly in his left palm.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay, so now we need to know how we're going to get our partners out. Any ideas?" Sadiq asked, looking at those around him.

"Well, we know for sure it won't be easy, since the obervers are constantly watching. And those guards are always prowling around." Heracles said, ignoring the look he got from Alekos.

Antonio let out an exasperated sigh, "If only we could just say we were taking them out for fresh air."

All heads turned to him. The Spaniard became uncomfortable under the multiple pairs of eyes, "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No. It's just that that might work." Ludwing said slowly. As if he were contemplating the idea even as he replied.

Gilbert slapped a hand on his friend's shoulder, "That is a really awesome idea! Why did I not come up with it?"

"Maybe you're not as smart as me." Antonio offered. Gilbert shook his head.

"Nein, almost everyone is smarter than you, Toni. Except Feli, maybe." he said. A minute later, he found himself with a bump on his head from where Ludwing hit him.

"S' 't's s'ttl'd." Berwald said, obviously showing his agreement for the idea.

Sadiq nodded, "But when do we do this?"

"I'd say the third. It's a Wednesday, that's when most of the observers will be gathering to go over the information they've collected. And it's in April, it'll be easier to move since the snow will have started melting by then." Alekos suggested. The others thought it over for a moment, then nodded in unison.

When it was settled, they began to leave the cabin to head back to the compound before they were missed. Alekos suddenly said for them to wait.

"What is it?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm going to be bringing a couple of friends. They'll be useful, trust me." Alekos stated, before walking off ahead of them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: The plan is complete! But how will it actually play out? Who are the "couple" of friends Alekos has? Why am I asking you these questions when I already know? All will be answered in the near-future!**

**This is the third chapter I have typed, and still no internet. *dramatically explodes* It is 10:01 pm (Eastern time), or 22:01:00.**

**Translations:**

**Nein. (German) - No.**


	9. Terrifying Discovery (Title misleading)

**Disclaimer: Hetalia will never be mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Three weeks. Emil had been trapped inside that room for three weeks. In that time, he'd learned a lot. About how the SISC worked, how the plan was slowly being devised, and about Sadiq. The Turk was actually pleasant to have as company. And he was surprisingly patient with Emil when he refused to give in to the drugs in his food. That kindness continued even after they finally...did it. Emil smiled to himself, happy that Sadiq actually cared about him. Something inside him sturred at the thought.

Emil clutched his chest, over his heart. What on Earth was that uncomfortable feeling in him? It was the same feeling he'd gotten when he and Sadiq participated in intercourse. At the thought, a memory flooded into his mind.

**(Flashback)**

_Emil sat at the table, watching his brother as the elder prepared dinner. His mind wandered off to the night before._

_He'd been woken by a loud crash and immediately worried for his older sibling. Feeling brave, he left the safety of his bedroom to venture downstairs. The scene both relieved and confused him._

_Lukas was in the livingroom with a man who came to be known as Matthias. The Norwegian appeared annoyed with the other man, but there was an odd gleam in his blue eyes that Emil could not place. The Dane had a nervous smile on his face._

_"You're going to pay for that vase." Lukas said in his usual stoic tone._

_"Yeah, I kinda figured that. Sorry, how much was it?" Matthias asked, glancing down at the once-lovely teal vase that lay in pieces on the tile floor._

_Lukas gave a smirk, "A lot. So much that I don't think you could pay for it in money."_

_Seeming to catch on, Matthias ventured, "Then how am I to pay for it?"_

_"Long and hard." the shorter Nordic said. He wrapped him arms around the Danes neck and gave him a heated kiss, which was matched with no hesitation. When they parted, Lukas looked out the corner of his eye._

_"Go back to bed, Emil. Now."_

_Knowing better, Emil had immediately raced upstairs and ducked into his room._

_Coming back to Earth, Emil sat up and turned in his seat to face his brother, "Lukas, why do you tolerate that Dane?"_

_"Call me 'brother', and I don't just tolerate him. I love him. I thought you would've known that by now." Lukas replied._

_'Love'. The word puzzled Emil, though he'd heard it before. Plenty of times when Lukas kissed him goodnight, despite his protests. He was sure that Lukas didn't love Matthias like he loved him. So maybe there were different types of love._

_"What does that kind of love feel like?" the ten-year-old asked._

_Lukas turned to meet the younger's gaze, still holding a wooden spoon in his hand._

_"It feels amazing. Like no other emotion that you'd ever have a chance to experience. But it hurts a little, too, at first, Eventually, you forget that pain, and are left with that amazing feeling that sturrs up every time you see the person you love." he said, eyes a bit distant._

_Emil had only been even more confused by his brother's talk, "I still don't understand."_

_"You will one day." Lukas said as he turned back to his cooking._

**(End Flashback)**

The words his brother had spoken suddenly made sense to Emil as he clutched his heart. He realized now that he did, actually, get tiny buzzes of that feeling whenever he laid eyes on Sadiq. Whenever he heard the Turk's voice, or found his scent among the bed sheets.

It struck him at once. Emil was in love. And he was terrified at the mere thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter. I'm getting tired. But the people next door are keeping me up with their party. My mom and cousin are awake, too. Both of them are annoyed as hell.**

**INTERNET. WHY U NO WORK?! The date is November 22, 2013. Time is 11:19 pm (Eastern time), or 23:19:00.**

**Please review! I've been working on these chapters pretty much since I got home from school. That's EIGHT HOURS spent doing this for you guys!**

**...My dog just farted on my leg. *Me gusta***


	10. Look To The Future

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is unfortunately not mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You just really feel like kicking today, huh?" Tino figured as he laid a hand on the spot where his unborn child had kicked. Lately, the baby had been doing that very often, and very hard. But he just decided to shrug each one off and blame it on the fact that his due date was coming soon.

Another strong kick was delivered beneath the Finn's palm. It still amazed him how his skin was still willing to stretch with every kick, when he already looked ready to pop.

Tino gave a good-natured laugh, "I guess this means you're going to be a strong baby. I'm happy to know that."

"Yes, that is indeed a good thing. We can't have yet another weak soul, can we?" a voice asked from behind him.

With a startled yelp, Tino whirled around to see a doctor standing near the door. _'When did she come in?'_ he wondered. She stood there with a gentle smile that every doctor carried, but her eyes gazed at him almost mockingly. Tino frowned, knowing what she was talking about.

"You act like it's my fault. It was Ivan who punched me and caused a premature labor." he said, unconsciously wrapping his arms around his belly.

The woman nodded, "We are all well-aware of that. But the child did have low nurishment, which falls on your hands, I'm afraid."

That wasn't Tino's fault either. He had no idea what to do back then, how often to nurse the baby, or how much. No one ever gave him any kind of advice. Did the SISC simply assume he'd know?

"Why are you in here?" Tino asked cooly.

"Simply to check your progress is all. Now if you would please roll up your shirt, that would be helpful." the doctor said as she pulled on a pair of gloves.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later, Tino laid in bed, trying to fall asleep. Which is hard, after being reminded of his last child. Frustrated, he rolled onto his back and looked up at the dark ceiling, imagining he was looking at the stars. It had been so long since he'd actually seen the night sky, or the sky during the day.

_'Jakke, how are you doing? Are you still alive? Mama is sorry that he couldn't help you. He's sorry that your daddy hit you. And that you got taken away. Will you ever forgive me?'_ he asked to the child he knew wasn't ever going to hear him. Though he knew it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened.

A kick was suddenly given from his unborn baby, whom had been calm for the past couple of hours. Tino laid a hand over the spot like usual.

"I know, feeling bad about something in the past isn't healthy. But how else am I supposed to feel?" he asked. Almost like a response, a kick was delivered.

Tino stayed still, saying nothing for a few minutes. How else should he feel? Certainly not happy, but not sad or angry either. Tino sighed, he wished Berwald was with him. The Swede would no doubt offer some form of help.

"What _would_ he say? Most likely that I shouldn't dwell on the past..." the Finn said, trailing off into thought. If he shouldn't think about the past, then what about the present? The future?

"Yes, that's what I 'ought to do. Look ahead, look to the future. Am I right?" Tino asked, sitting up a bit. His baby kicked two times, seemingly in agreement.

A determined look came upon the Finn's face, "Then that's what I'll do! But you have to help Mama, okay?"

No kick came in answer. Tino smiled, figuring that his baby had gone to sleep for the night. He laid back down, deciding that he should, too.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: This chapter revealed a couple things. Tino's first baby is named Jakke. He's probably still alive, but will most likely be a bit weak all his life. This story is not going to really introduce him. Another thing, Tino's last partner was Ivan! I'm not exactly sure why I decided that...**

**Anyway, the escape is coming up withing the next few chapters. However, it won't end there, I assure you.**

**Please review! If you do, you get a hug from your favorite character!**


	11. Melodramatic

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Feliciano cradled Sistine in his arms steadily, trying to calm her tears. Despite the younger twin being a bit tougher than her sister, she seemed to cry very easily if she was startled. And her mother had made the mistake of dropping the metal spoon he'd been eating off of. The sound of it hitting the floor was enough to wake Sistine.

"There, there. It was only a spoon, Sistine. Nothing is going to get you." the Italian said. The assuring words seemed to work, as the honey-eyed baby calmed down.

"Ve~, that's better, no?" Feliciano said, sitting down on his bed. Sistine was still whimpering, though, and tugging on her mother's shirt.

Realization hitting, Feliciano gladly undid a few buttons on his shirt and allowed his daughter to suckle. He'd gotten used to the odd sensation of nursing, which had felt a bit uncomfortable at first.

The babe in his arms drank her fill greedily, and Feliciano burped her, which he'd quickly learned to do in the past couple weeks. Just as he finished, Mariabella woke up, and she was hungry.

After repeating the same process with the older twin, Feliciano settled with them in his lap.

"Okay, figlias, now that you two are fed, how about I tell you a little about your Aunt Lovino [1]?" he offered. Mariabella gave a squeal while Sistine simply looked at him expectantly.

"Well, he looks a lot like me, actually. Except his hair is a bit darker, his curl is on the right, and his eyes are hazel. He can have a bad mouth, but has a big heart. Ve~, he's also a bit braver than me sometimes, a lot braver. He likes kids, and some animals, too. I remember this one time when I caught him sneaking a treat to a puppy we got from our neighbor. When he realized I was there, he acted like he wasn't doing it. I wonder how he's doing right now." the Italian wondered.

Seeming to have gotten bored, Mariabella attempted to escape the lap she was settled in. Although, she was still too young to even crawl, therefore she fell flat on her face. Despite falling onto a soft mattress, she cried out as though in great pain. Her younger sister was quick to join in a duet of tears.

Feliciano mentally sweatdropped, and gently uprighted the fallen twin. Then he set to calming their tears once more.

"A bit dramatic, don't you think?" he asked. The only response was the soft breaths of the now sleeping children. He sighed. It was going to be a long four months.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: UGHHHHH! Another short chapter! To be honest, I'm pretty upset with myself right now. *sigh* There will definetely be longer chapters coming up.**

**Translations:**

**Figlias. (Italian) - Daughters.**

**Happy Thanksgiving! I spent HOURS cooking and cleaning yesterday in preparation. The result: A clean kitchen, living room, bedrooms, and bathroom. 4 pumpikn pies, 3 apple pies, 1 blueberry pie, and 3 lemon pies. 1 turkey and 1 ham. A sweet-potato casarole. 2 batches of brownies and 1 chocolate lava cake.**

**[1] - He called Lovino "aunt" because he knows that Lovino is also a fecund.**

**My mom just went to pick up our new dog! She's a Norwegian Elkhound named Mina. I'm SUPER excited!**

**Please review! They make me update faster!**


	12. Prussian's Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_It was dark. All around him, that was all Matthew could see. Oddly, he didn't feel any fear. Then there was a faint light. Deciding to follow it, the light became brighter. A bluish-white flooded over the black. It was almost as blinding as the sun, and when Matthew uncovered his eyes, he gasped._

_The scene before him was that of his home, the one he'd been taken from a year ago. After a couple minutes of just staring, his attention was caught by an all-too familiar voice._

_A young boy, no older than twelve, ran past him. He wore a boomer jacket that was far too big for him, and a wide smile that practically screamed "ambition". The cowlick that stood out proudly from his blonde hair confirmed Matthew's thoughts. It was his twin brother, Alfred._

_Right then, another boy ran straight through him. Matthew had no doubt that it was himself, just by spotting the stuffed polar bear in the boy's arms._

_"Wait for me, Alfred!" Young Matthew called as his brother raced towards their house._

_Alfred turned, now running backwards, "Come on, Mattie! You know you can run faster than that!"_

_Young Matthew puffed out his cheeks and sped up, soon matching his twin's speed. They both reached the door just as it opened. A short man with oddly prominent eyebrows stood in the doorway._

_"There you two are. I thought I'd have to go on a search for you. Well, go on inside. The frog made dinner tonight." he said in a British accent._

_"Yes!" Alfred said, looking relieved. He grabbed Young Matthew's arm and pulled him inside._

_The scene suddenly changed. Matthew now found himself inside his old bedroom, where a teenage version of himself was sitting on his bed. By memory, Matthew knew that he was reading._

_"Matthew, come down here!" a call came from downstairs, undoubtably from the Brit known as Arthur._

_Matthew paled, remembering this day. Teenage Matthew looked up at the call, and a second later set down his book and obediently left the room. Matthew followed him, dreading what was coming._

_Once the teenager reached the bottom of the stairs, he clearly looked confused. There were three strange men in standing by the door. Matthew recognized his cousin, Francis, who was planted in front of the men with crossed arms. Arthur had a troubled expression, while Alfred wore a glare._

_"W-what's going on?" Teenage Matthew asked, becoming anxious instantly._

_"These men say that your fertility test came back positive, and are here to take you away." Arthur said, not making eye-contact with the Canadian. Teenage Matthew's eyes widened, taking an unconsious step towards his brother. Alfred seemed to take it as a que of sorts, and wrapped his arms around his twin protectively._

_One of the strange men stepped forward. Francis backed up, acting like a shield, "Don't get any closer."_

_"Please understand that this is highly necessary. Matthew will be helping the entire world." the man said._

_Alfred scoffed, "Yeah, he'd sure be helping by makin' babies 24/7. That's not the way people should live!"_

_The man frowned, he reached into his pocket and took out a handgun, pointing it in Alfred's general direction. The family was surprised by the obvious threat._

_"Alfred, don't provoke them!" Arthur scolded, though he certainly did agree with the statement._

_"But how can I be the hero if I let these bastards take Mattie?!" the American asked. Just then, the gun went off and Alfred cried out as his right shoulder began to weep crimson tears._

_"I'll do it, alright?! Just please, don't hurt anyone else!" Teenage Matthew pleaded, pushing past Francis._

_Matthew watched as his younger self was lead out of the house, tears falling freely down his face. The scene began to quiver and fade as he started to hear his name being called._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Matthew! Matthew! Come on, wake up Birdie!"

Matthew's eyes shot open to see a concerned pair of red ones staring down at him. Still upset by the dream, he yelped and nearly fell from the bed in an attempt to get away. Luckily, a hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to safety.

"Geez, Birdie, that must have been some dream." Gilbert said, holding the Canadian close. Slowly, Matthew's memory flooded back to him. He sighed.

"Yeah, it was." he replied. He then gently released himself from the embrace, remembering the observers.

Gilbert held Matthew's shoulders, "Wanna talk about it? I'm an awesome listener."

Matthew laughed half-heartedly at the attempt to cheer him, and nodded. Best to get it all out.

"It was a couple flashbacks, I guess. First one was me and my brother, Alfred, when we were just little kids. Then it changed to the day I was taken away from them. Arthur, my cousin, called me downstairs one day. Next thing I know, Alfred got shot and I was being lead out of the house." Matthew recalled.

He looked downwards sadly, missing his cousins and brother dreadfully. It was always the bad memories that never went away.

"I think I've just set a new goal." Gilbert said after a moment of silence.

Matthew glanced up at him, "Oh?"

"Yeah. After we get outta this place, I'm finding your family for you. And there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise." the albino promised.

A soft smile graced Matthew's lips, "That sounds like something Alfred would say. He was always going on about being 'the hero'."

"Don't compare me to your brother. If you do, I might feel weird about doing things." Gilbert said, a sly smile slowly creeping onto his face.

Matthew raised an eyebrow, "What kind of things?"

The "Prussian" swiftly pinned his partner down, "Oh, you know, Birdie. Watching your blushing face while the awesome me pounds you into the bed."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Okay, let's give those two some privacy! Hope you enjoyed! This chapter was started on November 29th, and was finished December 3rd.**

**I am almost done my science project (which has been taking FOREVER), so expect more updates!**

**Please review! They keep me motivated!**


	13. Enter Feliks and Toris

**Disclaimer: Hetalia will never be mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Remember, Heracles, you must be back with the fecund within an hour. If not, there will be a search, and you will face consequences." the observer warned.

Kiku was still amazed by the fact that the SISC were allowing this, for him to be taken outside for some "fresh air". He wondered how they could be so foolish, not realizing that he would most certainly _not_ be returning.

"Yes, I know. Can you move out of the way now?" the Greek man asked. The observer narrowed his eyes at the tone, but obeyed none the less. Heracles wasted no time to start walking down the lengthy corridor, gently pulling Kiku along.

They walked at a steady pace with no sign of haste to make them suspicious. Some guards and doctors would give them the occasional glance, but otherwise did nothing to try stopping them.

"Heracles-san, what about the others?" Kiku asked quietly as the neared a pair of large steel doors.

"Don't worry, Emil, Matthew, and Lovino are already out. Alekos is getting Feliciano as we speak. After that, all we have to worry about is Tino." Heracles replied. He then began to open one of the steel doors. It took some effort, but it eventually opened liesurely.

"We're really doing this." the Japanese man said as he was lead outside. The light of the sun hurt his eyes a bit, since he had not really seen it in about half a year.

Heracles nodded, "Yes, we are."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

In all honesty, Kiku was surprised. When he imagined Matthew, Emil, and Lovino, he had been way off. In his head, Matthew had short blonde hair and green eyes, Lovino possessed red hair and brown eyes, and Emil had black hair and blue eyes. In real life, Matthew had semi-long strawberry-blonde hair and indigo eyes, Lovino's hair was dark auburn and had firey hazel eyes, and Emil had snow-colored hair and eyes that resembled twilight. The whole thing kind of made Kiku embarrassed.

There was little time to chit-chat (not that he would talk much anyway), since a number of things had to be taken care of.

"Good, good, know all we need is two more and we can head out." Ludwing said. The German man appeared a bit..eager to say the least. As to why, Kiku could not figure out.

Just then, the door to the already cramped cabin opened to reveal a guard and a man, who held a nearly exact resemblance to Lovino, holding two infants in his arms. The mere presence of the guard was enough to make Kiku take a step back in slight trepidation, mirrored by Matthew. Emil seemed to be unaware of the danger a guard could pose, and Lovino was completely calm. In fact, the Italian actually seemed amused by Kiku and Matthew's fear.

"Calm down, idiotas. The guard is a friend. And the one next to him is my fratello." Lovino said. He then proceeded to greet the two, hugging the other fecund.

The fear that had affected Kiku left, though he was a bit confused as to why he wasn't told about the guard in advance. Before he could really think about it, a loud outburst came from Lovino's brother.

"Ve~, fratello, Luddy, I missed you two so much, ve~!" he said happily. Seeming to catch on the their mother's excitement, the two babies exhibited their own. The blue-eyed one squealing, while the honey-eyed one giggled a bit. Kiku found himself smiling, though he wasn't sure why. He jumped slightly when he was nudged.

Turning, the Japanese man gave a half-hearted glare to his Greek partner. The easy-going man only responded with a small smile, before looking up at the guard and speaking.

"Alekos, why didn't you bring Tino as well?" Heracles asked. Berwald, who had been sitting to the side, perked up a bit, seeming to want to hear the answer.

"I couldn't take them both out at once. That would cause a bit of attention. I'll have to make a second trip. Sorry, Berwald, you'll have to wait a bit longer." Alekos said, then turning to leave. Before doing so, he said something else. "My friends will be here soon. So don't be shy and just let them in." he said.

After the guard left, Kiku turned to Heracles. "Why couldn't Ludwing-san and Berwald-san get their partners themselves?" he asked.

"Since Feliciano has two babies, and Tino is soon going to have his, the SISC won't allow anyone but one of their own to be around them. So Alekos has to do it instead." Heracles explained.

The more Kiku thought it over, the more reasonable it sounded. At least on the SISC's terms. Then a knock came on the door. It was Matthew who stepped up and opened the door. Two men were on the other side. Both had semi-long hair, taller one's was brown and the shorter's was blonde. Both bore green eyes.

"You must be the two that Alekos was talking about, eh?" Matthew asked.

It was the blonde who answered, "Like, totally! I'm Feliks, and this is, like, my boyfriend, Toris."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Yep, I have added Lithuania and Poland into this! They have a special purpose here. The escape will be taking place through the next few chapters, so look forward to that.**

**Translations:**

**Idiotas. (Italian) - Idiots.**

**Fratello. (Italian) - Brother.**

**Please review!**


	14. Let's Go

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After only twenty minutes of being around the Polish fecund, Lovino was already greatly annoyed by him. It wasn't that he was obnoxious or anything, but it was the way he talked that ticked the Italian off. It ticked him off even more that no one else seemed to be bothered by it. Why was it just him?

"Ve~, so what's it like in Poland, Feliks?" Feliciano asked with genuine interest. Always count on Feliciano to make small talk no matter what current situation.

"It's, like, the best country in the world. Even though it's totally cold and has, like, a ton of storms, I love it." Feliks replied.

Lovino's left eye twitched. His fingers tapped his knees faster and faster as the two continued to converse. The Italian did not want to snap at Feliks, someone he'd just met. That was something he never did, nor wanted to do. Trying to take his attention away from the source of his annoyance, he stood and went to sit beside Antonio.

"Ah, hola, Lovi. You look agitated, Lovi. What's wrong?" the Spaniard asked, using one hand to tilt Lovino's in order to look him in the eye. Lovino lightly smacked the hand from under his chin.

"It's nothing, bastard. What was it you and that potato-lover were just talking about?" the Italian asked, casting a glare at the albino man across from him.

Gilbert crossed his arms, "I'm right here, you know."

"We're talking about what we'll do once we are free. Gilbert says he's going to marry Matthew, who can't possibly say 'no' to the chance of being married to someone as 'awesome' as him." Antonio said.

Lovino raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh. And what are you planning to do, tomato-bastard?"

"Simple! I'm going to marry you and we'll have children by the dozens!" Antonio said with a bright smile.

Flushing bright red, Lovino stood and slapped the Spaniard's arm, "Bastard! You're such a perv!"

Antonio rubbed where his arm had been hit, still feeling the sting. "Ow, Lovi, you hit hard."

At some point, probably tired of being ignored, Gilbert had moved across the room to join in on Feliciano and Feliks' conversation. Antonio seemed to not notice, but Lovino did. Unfortunately, that meant he could hear Feliks talking again.

"Argh, SCREW the world!" Lovino said a bit too loudly, plopping back down and putting his face in his hands.

Feliks glanced back at him, "Hype or naw?"

"Calm down, Lovi. Stress isn't good for you." Antonio said, forgetting his arm and rubbing the Italian's shoulder in an attempt to cool the other's irritation.

A call came from outside, no doubt belong to a returning Alekos. And despite having not moved or talked much for about half an hour, Berwald was the one to jump up and open the door. Before a single word could be said, he scooped up the small blonde that had been beside the guard.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Listen, we've got to get going right now. They'll soon be looking for us, so the faster we leave, the better." Ludwing said. Mutters and nods of agreement came from everyone. Well, Lovino grumbled it, not liking that he agreed with the German.

"Hold on, wait! I have one question." Antonio said, raising his hand.

Ludwing nodded to him, "What is it?"

The Spanish man pointed at Heracles, "Where did those cats come from?"

Looking at the Grecian, a few eyebrows raised in question. A white and gray cat rested on Heracles' head, while a black and white one was on his right shoulder.

"Socrates and Midori just follow wherever I go. They've been here the whole time." Heracles said, using one hand to scratch under the black and white cat's chin. The feline purred in enjoyment.

"Okay...Let's just get outta here." Sadiq said, taking lead outside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: "Hype or naw" is just a way of questioning someone's anger, attitude, or excitement. "Naw" is just slanged "no".**

**Btw, I found a theme song for this fic. It is _"People Like Us"_ by Kelly Clarkson. She's an amazing artist. I've also got theme songs for the pairings (past or present) in this as well.**

**Spamano - Holy Grail _(Jay-Z and Justin Timberlake)_**

**PruCan - What Makes You Beautiful _(One Direction)_**

**SuFin - A Thousand Years _(Christina Perri)_**

**DenNor - I Hate Everything About You _(Three Days Grace)_**

**TurkIce - Heart Attack _(Demi Lovato)_**

**Giripan - Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life _(Len and Gumi)_**

**GerIta - The Lost Memory _(Gakupo, Len, and Kaito)_**

**LietPol - Umbrella _(Rihanna)_**

**EstLat - Set Fire To the Third Bar _(Snow Patrol)_**

**RusFin _(Past)_ - Monster _(Meg and Dia)_**

**Translations:**

**Hola. (Spanish) - Hello.**

**Please Review! I would REALLY appreciate it! Also, if you happen to like or have a comment on one of the chosen songs, tell me in a review!**


	15. Free

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"All right, we need to stop here. This is where they'll meet us." Alekos said, coming to a complete halt.

Emil shivered a bit. He wasn't cold, it was early April after all, and he had a good cold tolerance from having lived in both Iceland and Norway. But he did happen to be a bit uncomfortable at the darkness of early night everywhere he looked. It reminded him too much of the night he was taken away.

"Hey, you okay?" someone asked quietly. The Icelander looked up to see Sadiq studying him with concern.

"Um, yes, of course I am." Emil replied.

The Turk didn't seem to buy it one bit, and wrapped an arm around him, pulling the teenager close. Emil's pale cheeks became dusted with pink at the contact.

"I'm not dumb like that Spaniard. You got somethin' on your mind, and it's troubling you. I don't like seeing my york hanedanı upset, so talk to me." Sadiq said, looking Emil in the eyes.

"Don't use strange words that I don't understand. I'm fine, now please let go." Emil insisted.

Sadiq gave him a hard look as if to say "Stop lying to me". It reminded the Icelander of a similar look Lukas used to give him whenever he tried to lie about breaking something. And though that didn't happen often, the expression had remianed in Emil's memory.

"This night just reminds me of when I was taken from my brother," then, quieter, he murmered, "We didn't even get to say good-bye."

Despite having said it very softly, the Turk seemed to have heard it. His expression softened, "Kid, if it makes you feel better, I kinda get where you're coming from. Both my mom and sister were killed in a car accident a few years back. I didn't even find out 'til the next day."

Emil gave Sadiq a wide-eyed look, "But my family isn't dead! They can't be!"

"Whoa, sorry. I wasn't suggesting -" but a sound cut the older man off. The sound of tires in the grass.

"Sadiq! Emil! Get over here!" a call came from not too far away. The two were unmoving for a moment, but eventually rose and walked towards the rest of the group, forgetting their coversation.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emil watched with wide eyes as Tino jumped to embrace the blonde man that had exited the large survailance van. And the blonde didn't seem to mind one bit, he even embraced right back with a happy smile.

"Eduard, it's so good to see you again! I had no idea we'd be meeting you!" Tino said as he held the man tight.

"It's good to see you, too, Tino." Eduard replied.

'They must know each other well,' Emil figured. He felt a twinge of envy, seeing the Finn being reunited with his friend, but he pushed it down. Jealousy wasn't something anyone should focus on, it only lead to trouble. That's a lesson he'd learned from Lukas long ago.

After the brief reunion, and Lovino breaking them up with a few curses here and there, Eduard instructed that everyone enter the van. Once Emil stepped inside, he was amazed by the simple fact that even with the amount of people, there was still elbow room.

Looking out a window, he could spot the SISC compound, though it looked small now. He could see enormous lights scanning over the surrounding area. Fortunetly, they were too far away to shine over the van.

_'They won't find us,'_ Emil said to himself, _'At least not too easily.'_

With that, he let out a quiet sigh as the vehicle roared to life, and began to make its way down the empty road.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: 5 days till Christmas! Whoo-hoo! My school just started our Holiday Vacation, so we get two and a half weeks off!**

**I got super angry and threw a rock at Santa last night. He came into my neighborhood on a blarring firetruck, and I didn't know what was going on. I thought it was a fire, of course, and ran out in nothhing but a tank-top and sweatpants. No shoes, no jacket. I am now even more sure that I don't believe in Santa, but I do believe in Finland. XD**

**Translations:**

**York hanedanı. (Turkish) - White rose.**

**Please review! And happy holidays!**


End file.
